1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup shaped container for storing beverage liquids such as juice, confectioneries and industrial materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as cups shaped container of this type, the cup disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-207936 is known. That is, the cup shaped container in which a blank sheet is wrapped around and attached to a skeletal member made from a synthetic resin is known. A skeletal member used in a cup shaped container disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-207936 includes a bottom part, an upper edge part, and columnar parts for connecting the bottom part and the upper edge part, and the cup shaped container is configured by wrapping the blank sheet around the skeletal member.
The skeletal member used in the cup shaped container disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-207936 includes the bottom part, the upper edge part, and the columnar parts for connecting the bottom part and the upper edge part, and the cup shaped container formed by wrapping the blank sheet around the skeletal member is disposed in its original shape after use.
In other words, the columnar parts of the skeletal member used in the cup shaped container are formed so as to have the same thickness throughout, and thus the cup shaped container cannot be compressed in the up and down direction by hand, and must be thrown away in its full dimension state.